ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Khyber
Khyber is the main antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance He has a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of: *A ribcage on his chest. *A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder. *Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots. *Claws on his shoes. The only part of his body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has gills under his cheeks, which he uses for whistling in order to summon his dog. Powers and Abilities Khyber possesses a knock off version of the Omnitrix called the Nemetrix, that he uses to turn his pet dog into aliens that are the predatory animals of Ben's alien species.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335593699364859627 He is a skilled hunter as suggested by his title. He is also a skilled hacker shown in Trouble Helix when he was able to bypass the security in the Plumbers' base in Bellwood and access their computers and copy their files with his flash drive. He also can use the holes under his cheeks to call his pet via ultrasonic whistles. He also has a sniper blaster with extreme accuracy. He has good knowledge of pressure points, as he knew of a pressure point in the shoulder that can paralyze his foes. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He has enhanced strength strong enough to resist (and defeat) Rath as seen in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2 and enhanced durability as shown when he managed to withstand most of Rath's attacks. He is very agile as shown when he managed to easily dodge Rook's blasts. He also has got a huge arsenal of hunting equipments including different types of blades, Goo gun, force field traps etc. History Khyber was hired by the pair Malware and Dr. Psychobos to get Ben's Omnitrix so that they could reverse engineer it to build a device of "Superior" quality. They paid him with their own device based on the Omnitrix the Nemetrix. Khyber spent a short amount of time afterwards collecting the DNA of only the most vicious and savage of the Galaxy's predators. He also collected a number of "volunteers" from the Null Void, such as Phil, to test out the Nemetrix. Nearly all the tests failed miserably, learning that only a non-sapient creature could operate the Nemetrix without suffering from severe brain damage since "higher functioning" creatures can't handle the savage nature of the predators, ultimately attaching it to his Pet a Anubian Baskurr. Khyber first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1 where he spotted Ben Tennyson investigating the wreckage of Pakmar's destroyed 'Toilet Store" and sent his dog to attack Ben as Crabdozer. Once Crabdozer had Spidermonkey pinned down Khyber recalls his pet. During The More Things Change: Part 2, Khyber sent his dog after Ben again this time as Buglizard but when Rook saved Ben Khyber called his pet back until he could get Ben alone. Khyber got his chance to attack Ben when he was alone during his fight against Psyphon, sending Buglizard after him again but this time Ben was able to soundly defeat the creature as Shocksquatch. Later back at his ship Khyber decided that Ben is more resourceful and skillful than he thought. Later, Khyber broke into the Bellwood Plumber Base to steal information on Ben, watching a video depicting the events of Trouble Helix. Once the video was over Khyber copied all the files relating to Ben and left. During the events of It Was Them, Khyber sent his pet as after Ben first at Burger Shack as Slamworm, whom Ben was able to defeat as Diamondhead. Later Khyber sent his pet after Ben a second time at Dr. Animo's ant hill where he had nearly defeated Crashhopper as Mucilator before Rook saved Ben. Ben defeated Mucilator by freeing Animo's ants from his control and letting them attack the beast forcing it to retreat. Khyber tells his pet to be patient as next time Animo won't be getting in their way. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Khyber spotted Rook and Ben apparently break off their partnership and takes the opportunity to attack Ben in person with his pet, successfully capturing Ben. In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Khyber brought Ben to his ship and explained to him his history with his old nemesis Malware afterwards he and Ben as Rath got into a short fight in which Khyber easily won using a simple nerve pinch. However Rook arrived and saved Ben, revealing that their earlier break up was part of a elaborate ruse to lure Khyber and his pet out of hiding. While Ben and Khyber's Pet got into a fight Rook fought Khyber trying to get his hands on Khyber's whistle that he used to command his pet. After learning that Khyber is the whistle Rook simply muzzled him allowing Ben to defeat the alien shape shifter as Grey Matter and rescue Rook from the crashing ship as Big Chill. Though Khyber and his pet survived the crash they were soon after found by Malware and Dr. Psychobos. In Outbreak, he tried to keep his pet under control while the Nemetrix was malfunctioning but failed, with the dog continuing to randomly change form. According to Dr. Psychobos the needed component to stabilize the Nemetrix was in the Omnitrix itself. Malware and Khyber argued over who would get the component but Psychobos did so himself. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' Video Game Appearances Ben 10 Omniverse Khyber is an antagonist in Ben 10: Omniverse. Toys *4 inch Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniversekhyber.html *2 inch MINI Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniverminikhyber.html *10 inch Light Up Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniver10khyber.html *Vinyl (Hyper Alien) Trivia *He is the only main villain so far to have a living pet. *He somewhat resembles the Yautja/Predator from the Predator franchise. **Like the Predators, Khyber uses bone fragments from his victims as part of his armor or as weapons. **He has a trophy room like the Predators, with skulls and skeletons of his various preys. Also possesses a ship for space travel. **Has an alien dog mascot which he uses to hunt his prey, just like the haunt dogs used in the film Predators. References See Also *Khyber/Gallery *Khyber's Dog Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Archenemies